My Fair Sheldon
by immortalbeloved13
Summary: Penny gives Sheldon dancing lessons. *Sequel to "My Fair Penny"*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Let me being my apologizing for how long it took me to get this story going! I got sick, school became very hectic, work even more so, and then my poor computer was attacked by a very nasty virus. However, everything is now back in good shape and, today being Anything Can Happen Thursday, I thought I'd post this little ol' sequel! Many thanks to everyone for their patience!

While Sheldon is indeed learning to dance from Penny in this story, I am going to try to focus more on their dynamic together and how they interact, which is something that I just love. There will be dancing though, for all those who get a kick out of that. Sheldon will be OOC, but still very recognizable, I hope!

Enjoy! The reader who recognizes the Pride and Prejudice quote gets a cookie!

**Lesson One:**** The Waltz**

Penny was up and about surprisingly early the next morning. She went about her usual morning routine, humming happily to herself. She threw on a sundress and a pair of low-heeled pumps before grabbing her iPod and skipping over to Sheldon's. She wasn't sure why she was dressing so nicely, but she just felt like being girly that day. Maybe it had something to do with leftover giddiness from the evening before.

She sailed right in to 4A and found Sheldon at his desk, typing away on his laptop. He looked up in surprise.

"Hello Penny. You certainly are up early today."

"I know! I figured I'd be exhausted, but I slept so well that I just jumped right out of bed today!" she said, traipsing over to him and placing a brief kiss on his forehead. "I figured I'd come by before you went in to work to see what time you wanted to start your lesson and to run a couple songs by you."

"Oh, I'm not going to work today. I decided to use a sick day, given the lateness of the hour at which we returned home last night."

"Oh."

"Do _you_ have any previous commitments today Penny?" he asked, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

He was just so damn cute sometimes.

"Nope! I'm totally free today!"

"Would you like to join me for some breakfast then?"

"That would be very nice, sweetie."

. . .

Sheldon went over and grabbed bowls, spoons, and the box of Honey Puffs. Penny got the milk out of the fridge.

At Sheldon's raised eyebrow, she laughed and quipped "Well, I _am_ the milk thief."

Sheldon laughed lightly and poured them each a bowl of cereal.

Penny poured the milk and they sat down at the counter in companionable silence.

Sheldon had been mulling something over the entire morning. He felt a bit silly asking Penny about it, but for the sake of clarity he felt that he had to.

"Penny, based on the events of last night, would you agree that we have added a romantic component to our friendship?"

Penny dropped her spoon, spluttering slightly.

Sheldon was instantly alarmed. He patted her back and wiped the milk that had dribbled onto her chin with a napkin.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she croaked. "Your question just took me by surprise."

"I see."

Silence, and then:

"So…do you?"

She smiled up at him. "Honey, of course I do!" She took his hand and ran a thumb across his knuckles.

Sheldon felt a shiver travel up his spine.

"Sheldon, I wouldn't have kissed you or let you kiss me like that if I wasn't totally serious about this."

He looked down into her lovely shining eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I see. So, does this mean that I can kiss you whenever the mood strikes me now?"

"Of course! Why…"

She was silenced as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He felt a curious electric tingle when he did so and made plans to try this as often as possible to see if that feeling would be a constant in their interactions.

He stopped thinking when Penny trapped his bottom lip between both of hers and tugged gently.

. . .

Penny broke away and looked up at Sheldon. He looked totally dazed, but definitely happy. She winked up at him and stood, bringing their empty bowls to the sink to be washed. Sheldon came over to dry the dished when they were done.

"What do you wanna do now? Should we start your lesson?"

"I'd like that. This way we will have the rest of the day free."

"You making plans, Dr. Cooper?"

"I thought we'd spend the afternoon at the museum, if you're amenable."

"Great!"

"Excellent. So, Penny," he said, plugging her iPod into the stereo, "where should we start?"

"I thought we'd start with the waltz."

"Alrighty."

. . .

After Penny convinced him to put on his dress shoes—"You should practice in the shoes you're going to dance in!"—their lesson began. She placed one of his hands at the small of her back and took his other hand in hers.

"Ok honey, we're going to start with me leading and you watching my feet and then I'm gonna let you take over."

He found that his breathing was too fast and shallow to allow for speech, so Sheldon simply nodded.

Penny began to move. He watched her tiny feet move in a sort of box-step formation: one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three.

Penny placed her free hand on his shoulder, recalling his attention to her face.

"You wanna take over now sweetie?"

He nodded again and took the lead. He found that Penny fir very snugly into his arms. To his surprise and delight, she was quite the cozy armful. He twirled her easily about the room, enjoying their closeness.

. . .

Penny couldn't stop herself from grinning like a loon.

'_Doesn't dance,' my ass!_ She thought.

Sheldon was a terrific dancer. Once he had picked up the steps, he took the lead with no problem. He was graceful and light on his feet too.

He tilted his head to the side, looking curiously at her.

"Penny, does one talk as a rule by dancing?"

"Absolutely! It's pretty awkward to be so close to someone for several minutes at a time and not say anything. Sometimes though," she added, blushing, "it's ok to stay silent if you're dancing with a date. Just quietly enjoying each other's company can be enough."

"I see."

He paused.

"I like talking to you Penny. I find that you keep me on my proverbial toes. May I continue this conversation?"

Penny giggled.

"Of course! You don't have to ask my permission for everything, you know." She winked at him.

He smiled gently at her.

. . .

It was then that Sheldon finally realized what they were dancing to.

"Penny, are you aware that this is 'Merry-Go-Round of Life?'"

She gave him a blank look.

"The main theme from Hayao Miyazaki's 'Howl's Moving Castle,'" he explained.

She smiled again.

"Oh! Yeah, I love that movie! I think it's the best thing he's done!"

Sheldon felt a small glow of pride at her words.

"Penny, I had no idea that you enjoy his works! Is this a result of your friendship with all of us or were you interested before?"

"Both, actually. I was in jazz band in high school, so I know the musical scores, but you guys got me into the movies."

"You play an instrument too?"

"Yeah, piano!"

"So do I!"

"Oh, I remember that from the night I got you drunk, sweetie. You're one hell of a player you know," she cooed, chuckling at the memory.

. . .

Sheldon was glaring down at her, but it didn't have half of the effect that it used to.

"Anyway, I picked this song because it's perfect to waltz to, don't you think?"

His look softened.

"It serves the purpose well, yes."

There was a brief silence as the song in question came to an end. Then "The Embassy Waltz" from "My Fair Lady" blared out of the speakers. They grinned slyly at each other and Sheldon took her in his arms once more. Penny felt butterflies in her stomach as he engulfed her tiny hand with his much larger one. He had such lovely hands…

"By the way, Penny, did you read this morning's paper?"

She snapped out of her drool-fest and shook her head.

"Well," he continued, "there was a rather large piece in the entertainment section about an incredible performance at a local theater last night."

"Oh? Do tell, Dr. Cooper."

"According to the paper, Penny London and Sheldon Cooper, Ph.D. 'brought the house down' with a 'tour de force' Eliza and Higgins that 'simply smoldered with chemistry,'" he said, making air quotes with one hand as they continued in their path around the room.

"Those were their exact words?"

"Of course they were, Penny. I have an eidetic memory, remember?"

He laughed a little at his own pun. Penny rolled her eyes.

"They went on to say that it was quite possibly the best production of any show that Pasadena has seen in the last decade."

Penny stopped in her tracks, causing Sheldon to stumble. She reached out to steady him and then pulled him close. He tentatively returned her embrace.

"Penny?" he asked, apparently confused.

She pulled back and beamed up at him.

"It's all thanks to you, honey. You know that, right? You got me to go for voice lessons. You ran lines with me. You even came to my rescue when the show was in danger of not even happening," she was crying a little, but they were happy tears. "You really are my Henry Higgins, you know."

Sheldon reached out and brushed her tears away with the back of his hand. Penny felt an electric tingle break out across her skin. She wondered if it would always feel like that when Sheldon touched her. She hoped so.

"Penny," he said huskily. "You accomplished all of that on your own merit. I helped out when I could because you are important to me, but any resulting success is entirely your own. You're very talented, you know."

Penny couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. She threw her arms around his neck and they just stood there for awhile holding each other and gently swaying to the music.

. . .

The rest of the day only got better, if that was possible. Penny drove Sheldon to the Discovery Museum in Santa Ana, where they went to the outdoor dinosaur exhibit and Sheldon led them on a T-Rex hunt.

Commemorative t-shirts in hand, they went out for lunch and then ice cream before heading back home to Pasadena.

It was vintage video game night, so the others would be home soon with the Chinese food. Sheldon had chosen the afternoon's activity, so he decided to let Penny decide which game they would all play that evening.

"I know it's not really all that vintage, but I kinda wanna play Mario Kart."

Sheldon pondered for a moment.

"Are you suggesting, then, that we combine our formidable skills at this game and make the others wish they had never picked up a game controller?"

"Absolutely."

He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"Penny, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Many thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far!

I could not remember if paintballing was a Saturday or Sunday activity for Sheldon, but I remembered that Saturday morning is Doctor Who time, so I just put the paintball on Sunday. If this is wrong, I apologize in advance for my canonical errors and plead your very kind indulgence. I must also warn against a little more OOC-ness, but I suppose that's to be expected!

Enjoy!

**Lesson Two****: Dancing Cheek to Cheek**

The next week was very busy for both Penny and Sheldon. Penny had gotten a call from an agent who had seen her performance in "My Fair Lady." There was a Colgate toothpaste commercial filming in the area and he had thought Penny would be perfect for the ad.

She had landed the bit and, what was more, it was going to be broadcast on _national_ television. She had hurried over to Cal-Tech as soon as she had gotten the news and Sheldon had treated her to lunch as well as a few delirious kisses inside of his office. She had spent most of her time filming and working at The Cheesecake Factory since then.

Sheldon's week was filled with his usual activities, sans kissing Penny at work. That was new. The rest of his schedule hadn't budged; not that Penny was complaining. She felt like he had already changed so much that it was probably a good thing that his weekly routine was still a constant. Besides, they both had Sunday afternoon free, so there would be plenty of time for his next dance lesson then.

. . .

Sheldon had come home early from paintballing this week. He had been unable to concentrate on the task at hand and had been one of the first "casualties" because of it. He couldn't concentrate because he missed Penny.

He snorted derisively.

It was absolutely absurd, "missing" her. They spent nearly every free moment together. The only times they were ever apart were when Penny was at work, he was at Cal-Tech, or it was time for bed. Much as he liked her, he had insisted that they take things slowly. She was still not allowed into his bedroom. Penny didn't appear to mind so much, especially after he had conceded and allowed her to sit in his spot, provided that Leonard and the others were not there to tease him and that he himself gave her permission.

Other than that, Penny never left his side, and he liked it. He found himself dissatisfied with solitary time at home now. Everything was more interesting when she was around. Yes, as silly as it was, he found that he missed her. What worried him was that this was accompanied by a deeper sense of…_something_ when he was with her. He was aware of attraction and romantic feelings toward Penny, obviously, but there appeared to be a new depth within the confines of those feelings, and that left him baffled. He didn't like confusion. It made him feel funny.

He picked up the phone and dialed MeeMaw's number. MeeMaw would know exactly what to say to him to make him feel better until Penny got home.

. . .

Penny didn't bother going home to change out of her uniform. She went straight to 4A. She knew Sheldon didn't really care what she wore or looked like (it was refreshing, really), and besides, she was too tired. The Cheesecake Factory had been slammed that morning. She was very glad to be home and away from the chaos. She didn't like being away from Sheldon for too long either. It was boring without him by her side.

She walked in to find Sheldon talking on the phone. It looked like he was talking to someone he liked, too, because he wasn't using his usual formal phone voice and his eyes were crinkled in a gentle smile. She felt all of her fatigue just melt away. She loved it when he looked like that. She eased herself down onto the seat next to his and rested her head on his shoulder. He took her hand and squeezed it in welcome before returning his attention to the phone.

. . .

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Sheldon said into the mouthpiece, eyeing Penny warmly.

"She's there now, isn't she?" MeeMaw said, her soft chuckle sounding over the line. MeeMaw also had Vulcan hearing. She must've heard the cushion creak as Penny had sat down.

Sheldon had a sudden craving for hot chocolate and sugar cookies. He didn't like being far from MeeMaw, either.

"Yes, MeeMaw."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Not today. Soon though. I require one more thing before I'll be able to do so."

"Alright honey. You be nice to that girl now, ok? I'd like to have great-grandchildren someday, you know."

Sheldon turned beet red. He could feel it.

"I'll…well, quite frankly I'm not sure how to respond to that," he spluttered.

MeeMaw laughed again.

"I'll call you soon for your answer. I love you, Moonpie."

"I love you too, MeeMaw," he said tenderly, hanging up the phone.

He looked down.

Penny had dozed off against his shoulder.

. . .

She felt like she had just closed her eyes a second ago when Sheldon gently shook her awake.

"Penny."

_Shake_.

"Penny."

_Shake_.

"Penny."

_Shake_.

She cracked open an eye.

"Are you done?"

He nodded.

"Did you have a very busy morning at work?"

"Yeah, we were slammed. Plus, I got home late last night. Some cute guy kept me out until after one with a _Star Wars_ marathon."

"Penny, you know very well that it was me who…"

He blushed again.

"Oh."

She giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"So, you ready to dance big boy?"

"Yes," he stood and held out a hand.

She took it and stood.

"What are we doing today, Penny?"

"Well, you've nailed the waltz, so today I thought we'd swing. If you're gonna wow your MeeMaw, then you have to know how to swing."

"She and Papa Cooper used to go swing dancing every Friday, even after he got sick," he said fondly.

Penny's heart went out to him. He'd lost his grandfather and then his dad. She'd never lost anyone that close to her before. She wouldn't know how she would function if she did. But Sheldon…he was tough. He picked himself up, brushed the dirt off his pants, and kept going. She really admired that.

She went over and set her iPod on "Sing, Sing, Sing," from the "Swing Kids" soundtrack. She turned back to Sheldon and crooked a finger, beckoning him to come closer.

"Let's make your Papa Cooper proud then."

. . .

Sheldon was surprised at the ease with which he picked up this dance as well. Not that the movements were difficult in and of themselves. No, the surprising part of it was that he appeared to be moving gracefully. When Penny had said they were going to swing, he'd thought he'd be all elbows and knees. Instead, he found that he and Penny moved rather well together. He'd probably never say it out loud, but he was enjoying dancing. So much for his Multiverse Theory.

. . .

The song came to an end and Penny and Sheldon collapsed on the couch to catch their breath.

"Sheldon, you're one heck of a dancer," Penny said, huffing and puffing just a bit.

"Thank you Penny."

"So, what did your MeeMaw call you about earlier?"

"Oh, I called her. I was feeling a little listless without you around."

Penny felt those butterflies again.

"Sweetie, if we weren't so sweaty right now I'd kiss you."

"Thank you Penny. That's very thoughtful."

. . .

After a quick break and a glass of water each (Sheldon insisted that they rehydrate), the lesson resumed. Penny chose to play "Dancing Cheek to Cheek," by Frank Sinatra. Sheldon stood looking down at her, unsure of how to move.

"Penny, this does not seem to match either of the dances we've tried so far," he said. He could feel a familiar twitching in his left eye. He didn't like being unsure.

Penny placed a hand on his chest, seemingly trying to comfort him.

"Well, you're such a fast learner that I thought we'd wing it for this dance. You're gonna hold me like it's a waltz but then the rest is up to you," she said, putting one of his hands at her waist and seizing the other.

He gulped audibly. Improvisation. Great.

He scolded himself mentally.

_For Newton's sake, man! You have one of the most brilliant minds in the Western Hemisphere! Just listen to the rhythms and apply them to your movements!_

He squared his shoulders and began to dance with a firm step.

. . .

Amazingly enough, it was going well. Penny had thought Sheldon was going to have a conniption or something, but then he took charge and started moving.

He was doing great. She could tell he was right in sync with the rhythms. He was even comfortable enough to start up a conversation as they moved.

"Penny, may I suggest something?"

"Sure Sheldon. Suggest away," she said, smiling up at him.

"I propose that we follow Mr. Sinatra's example."

"Huh?"

Her confusion cleared up when he pressed his cheek to hers and pulled her closer.

"Oh," she breathed. Dancing cheek to cheek. Of course.

She sighed contentedly and relaxed against him. Sheldon was just full of surprises lately.

. . .

Sheldon shivered a bit as Penny sighed against him. Even though she was in her uniform, he could feel her soft curves beneath his hand as it traced gentle patterns on her back and along her side. He felt a curious surge of emotion in the pit of his stomach. Desire? Possibly. Indigestion? Hopefully not.

He felt truly relaxed for the first time that day. Penny was home, she was in his arms, and they were swaying gently to music he was no longer paying any real attention to. Before she had come in earlier, Sheldon and MeeMaw had decided to invite Penny to MeeMaw's birthday celebration. MeeMaw wanted to meet the woman who had caused such a change in him.

The now constant feeling of warmth in Sheldon's chest intensified when he remembered what MeeMaw had said earlier when he had described how he had been feeling lately and how long he had admired Penny:

"Well honey, that's just how your Papa Cooper and I felt when we were first falling in love."

"Love?"

"Yes, dear. You're in love with Penny."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Many, many thanks to everyone for reading and for their lovely, helpful reviews!

Let me first say that neither of the shops mentioned in this chapter actually exist, to my knowledge at least. In my little universe, there has also been NO L/P anything, other than an unrequited crush on Leonard's part. I also have him being Nice!Leonard because, despite the happenings of Season 3, I still firmly believe in that Leonard's existence and hope he comes back.

I hope that you will also be delighted to know that I have two more S/P stories planned in the foreseeable future. No other ideas have been forthcoming, but I think two fics of decent length will be enough to keep me going for a while!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**Lesson Three****: Mr. Zoot Suit**

Another week passed. Filming for Penny's commercial wrapped up and the finished product would be airing in a few weeks. She got a very sizeable check for her work, which she used to pay her bills with up through the next few months, with plenty of money to spare. Now that her expenses would be taken care of for a while, she decided to spend some of the money she had on Sheldon. He had done so much for her and he _meant_ so much to her that she wanted to get him something special. The problem was, she had no idea what to get him. Sure, she was pretty familiar with his tastes and preferences, but she didn't think the latest issue of some comic book would be doing him any justice.

She decided she'd head to Old Town and browse through the shops. Maybe something would turn up there.

. . .

Sheldon was busy making plans of his own. There were only two weeks left before he and Penny would be going to Texas. At least, he hoped Penny would be going with him, because all of the arrangements he had made were for two.

He had already gone to The Cheesecake Factory and spoken to her manager about giving Penny the time off. Her commercial had finished shooting. Between the dividends from that and his own willing contributions, Penny would not have to worry about finances whilst they were gone.

Get Penny out of work and make sure she is amply provided for: Check.

Their train tickets were purchased. They would be sharing a first class sleeper and the line that was bringing them to Galveston promised to be a scenic one.

Find the perfect means of conveyance: Check.

They would be staying at MeeMaw's for the duration of their trip. Sheldon hadn't stayed with his grandmother for years, and she was more than glad to accept the young couple into her home. Plus, there was an extra bedroom for Penny.

Get accommodations: Check.

He asked Leonard to take him to the mall so that he could get the final thing he needed before asking Penny to go to Texas with him. Leonard readily agreed and they headed to the Glendale Galleria, as that would be best suited to Sheldon's needs.

They hadn't spent much time alone together over the last couple of weeks, and Sheldon found that he had missed his best friend. They were used to spending almost all of their time together and lately they had barely seen each other. If it weren't for his rigid routine, Sheldon wondered if he would have seen his roommate at all.

"Leonard, I feel that I must apologize to you."

"What for, Sheldon?" he asked, glancing over curiously.

"Well, it would seem that I have been remiss in my duties as your friend and roommate. Not only have I been engaging in romantic activities with the girl you once had feelings for, but I am also guilty of neglect. I have hardly spent any 'quality time' with you lately," he explained, forming air quotes when he said "quality time."

Leonard was smiling softly.

"Sheldon we already talked about the first part on the very night that you finally realized your feelings for Penny. Sure, I had a crush on her, but I'm seeing someone else now and we're both really happy. Honestly, I'm glad you're happy and at least I can rest easy knowing that my other friend is with a good guy who makes _her_ happy."

"You think I really make Penny happy?"

"I do. When she looks at you…" he trailed off, appearing unsure of how to describe it. "Well, there's just this…glow about her. She's happy with you Sheldon."

There was a short, comfortable silence.

"As to the second half of your apology, don't even worry about it. This whole relationship thing is new to you, so of course it's exciting. Honestly, I'd think it was weird if you didn't want to be around Penny all the time."

Leonard chuckled.

"If you really want to make it up to me though, you could buy me lunch today," he joked.

Sheldon gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Leonard. I believe you have earned yourself a trip to Big Boy."

. . .

Penny had been wandering the shops for over an hour, but had yet to find anything. It was really hot out, and she was getting frustrated, so she decided to take a quick break and buy herself an ice cream. As she crossed the road and headed over to the ice cream parlor, a bright blue building caught her eye. The sign hanging over the door said "Mr. Zoot Suit."

Ice cream totally forgotten, she decided to take a look.

In the window was the sharpest suit she had ever laid her eyes on. The pants and jacket were a gorgeous dark navy, as were the suspenders. The display shirt was the exact same blue as Sheldon's eyes, with a tie to match. Even the shoes had matching spats.

Penny gasped. It was _perfect_.

Sheldon could wear it to dance with his MeeMaw. It was just so _fitting_. She couldn't believe her luck.

She went into the store and asked the clerk about it.

It was already tailored to Sheldon's exact measurements.

_Holy crap on a cracker_, she thought. If that wasn't a sign from above, she didn't know what was.

"I'll take it!" she said, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

. . .

After enjoying a couple of burgers at the Food Court, Sheldon and Leonard headed up to the second floor with Sheldon leading the way.

"So what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well, I'd like to get Penny a dress to wear to MeeMaw's party. Not only is it a way to say thank you for the lessons, but it also fits nicely into my plans."

"What exactly are you plotting?"

"That I cannot tell you. I can only say that it involves dancing and that I want Penny to look the part."

"Dare I ask what part?"

Sheldon sighed defeatedly.

"If you must know, I intend to take her dancing, too. Just like MeeMaw and Papa Cooper used to. I'd like to buy her a dress appropriate to the occasion," he said, blushing slightly.

Leonard clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"That's really nice Sheldon," he said softly. "Penny's gonna love it."

Sheldon looked slightly more confident.

"I hope so."

They stopped in front of a store called "Guys and Dolls."

"I looked this place up on the internet. It is the only shop in the area that sells big band designs and caters to women as well as men. There is another similar shop in Old Town, but they only carry men's fashions," Sheldon explained as he and Leonard went in.

Leonard went to look at the "Just In" rack while Sheldon glanced around. His eyes settled on a display by the fitting rooms.

The dress was a rich dark blue color, with a full skirt, cinched waist, and form-fitting top. It was strapless, but he didn't think Penny would have a problem with that. Besides, it would make a lovely contrast with her eyes. They were green, but when she wore such a shade of blue, they came across as almost cerulean. It really was quite fascinating.

Sheldon waved Leonard over, who let out an appreciative whistle when he saw what Sheldon was looking at. Sheldon was in such a good mood that he chose to ignore the blatant disregard of his "no whistling" rule.

"Sheldon, that's the one. Look, it even has shoes to match."

Find the perfect dress: Check.

. . .

It was Wednesday, so of course Penny was coming over for Halo night. Sheldon had entertained the idea of presenting her with her gift after the game was over, but he knew he would be too cross with her by that time for thoroughly trouncing him. Also, he was very, very nervous.

As he put the finishing touches on his gift wrap, he could hear Leonard admonishing Howard and Raj out in the living room.

"Neither of you is allowed to tease Sheldon or Penny. Do you understand?"

"I know, I know. I still think it's pretty weird, but it seems to be working out, so…Mazeltov!" Howard said.

"I actually think it's great. I suspected it for some time you know," Raj said, sounding smug.

"Oh, please! None of us saw it coming! Not even Sheldon and Penny!" Howard scoffed.

"I actually kind of suspected something too," Leonard admitted. "Anyway, you two are to be on your best behavior, okay? Sheldon's kind of anxious and the last thing he needs right now is teasing," Leonard warned them.

"Okay," Howard and Raj agreed in unison.

They were always underestimating the extent of his hearing. Still, he was grateful that they were being so nice. Thus far, there had been very little teasing leveled at him. Leonard had been especially kind.

"Thank you Leonard," he whispered to no one in particular, taking Penny's gift and going out to join the others in front of the television.

. . .

Penny bounded up the stairs. She had gotten out of work a few minutes early tonight, which she was pretty thankful for. Her manager had been strangely chummy with her for her entire shift, and he kept smiling at her like he knew something…It reminded her of the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. It was totally creepy.

Shrugging off her distaste, Penny opened her door and tossed her purse on the couch. She slipped out of her uniform and threw on a pair of shorts and her favorite yellow shirt before grabbing Sheldon's present and heading over to 4A.

The guys were already gathered around the T.V. Sheldon got up from the couch and greeted her with a brief hug. She was shocked. He hardly ever showed such affection in front of the guys. She smiled hugely and gave him a quick squeeze.

"Hi sweetie." She turned around and waved to the others. "Hey guys!"

"Hey," Leonard returned.

Raj nodded his usual polite greeting.

"Mademoiselle," Howard said, in what only he could think was a sexy purr.

Penny just laughed. She loved her boys. She took her seat on the couch next to Sheldon and placed her gift to him on his lap.

He looked at it, surprise etched into his features.

"Penny, what is this?"

"Well, you've done so much for me and I feel like I need to thank you properly. I realize you've changed a lot because of me. You let me into your life in a really big way and you're the kind of man that doesn't do that for just anyone. It's really…moving," she had to stop herself before she got all mushy and teared up. "So, you deserve it sweetie." She smiled brightly at his serious, adorable face.

There was a pause.

"Well, are you going to open it, or what?" Raj blurted.

Penny shot him a very surprised look and he immediately clapped his hands over his mouth.

Penny nearly had a heart attack when Sheldon just laughed his awkward, quiet laugh in response.

_Never a dull moment_, she mused as Sheldon carefully ripped the wrapping paper.

He opened the box and gasped. He lifted the jacket up to eye level and softly caressed the fabric. He was silent as he examined the rest of the suit and then finally the shoes.

Penny shifted nervously. No one was making a sound.

"If you hate it I can always take it back. I just thought it would be perfect for your MeeMaw's party when you surprise her with that dance," she said softly.

Sheldon quietly folded everything and returned the garments to their exact places in the box. He took her hand and she chanced a look up into his eyes.

They had never looked so blue to her before. They were absolutely glowing.

"Penny, this is exquisite. Thank you," he said thickly.

Penny breathed a sigh of relief and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lucky bastard," Howard mumbled.

. . .

Sheldon couldn't believe his luck. Penny had somehow found the perfect piece to complement her dress. The suit was wonderful. It was a nice, soft wool and it looked like it would fit him perfectly. As fond as he was of his plaid suit, he knew that it wasn't exactly appropriate for the upcoming occasion.

He felt very humble at that moment. He had a good life: he had good friends, a job he had always wanted, and the love of a genuine, wonderful woman. Even better, she was a worthy adversary and always kept him guessing. She was his best friend. He was a lucky man.

Clearing his throat and subtly dabbing at the strange moisture collecting in his eyes, he turned and reached behind the sofa and grabbed Penny's present. His hands shook slightly as he passed it to her.

"I got you a gift as well."

"Oh sweetie, you didn't have to!" she admonished before tearing off the wrapping paper with gusto.

She opened the box and her hands flew up to her mouth, stifling a squeal.

She took the dress out of the box and held it before her, eyes wide. She seemed to be struggling to say something.

Sheldon felt a stab of anxiety. What if she hated it?

"I too have kept my receipt. We can bring it back if it does not meet your standards," he said, fidgeting anxiously.

"No, no sweetie, it's absolutely beautiful! I'd totally cry if you took it back!"

She frowned.

"I just don't know what I'd use it for. It's too nice to wear to just any old thing," she mumbled, running her hands over the supple cloth.

Sheldon cleared his throat. It was now or never. He was distressed to note that his palms were awfully sweaty. He made a mental note to grab a napkin at the earliest possible opportunity.

"That's actually the other part of your gift Penny," he said.

She looked up at him, apparently confused.

Sheldon took a deep breath.

"Penny, will you come to Texas with me?"

She didn't say anything. She just kept looking up at him. Then, she carefully put the dress back in its package and laid that gently on the coffee table.

"Penny?" Sheldon prompted. What if she said no?

His anxieties melted when she threw herself into his arms with a delighted squeal.

"Sheldon of course I'll go with you!" she cried, squeezing him tightly and rocking them both back and forth.

She paused.

"Wait. What about work?"

"I already took care of that."

"How're we getting there?"

"Train."

"You've been thinking about this for a while, huh?"

"Yes, Penny. I hope you don't mind me making all the arrangements."

She just shook her head and kissed him soundly on the lips before relaxing back into his arms.

"Whackadoodle," she muttered.

Over her shoulder, Sheldon could see Raj and Leonard beaming. Howard was pretending to gag but still appeared to be fairly pleased.

"I don't know why you're all grinning like mad men. I'm still going to annihilate all of you at Halo."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I must once again ask for forgiveness for taking so long to update! I've been writing whenever I have a spare moment, but those have not been very plentiful! However, I'm on Spring Break this week so I have made a point of working a little more than usual on my extracurricular writing!

Once again, we have a little OOC Sheldon, which hopefully hasn't turned anyone away. There's not a whole lot of action in this chapter because I wanted to try and portray how comfortable these two can be with each other! I hope it works out! Next chapter will find our favorite duo finally in Texas. There will be MeeMaw!

Reviews/comments are always more than welcome. Please don't be shy.

**Lesson Four****: Beauty and the Beast**

The next week and a half passed in a blur of preparation and anticipation. It took nearly that long for Sheldon to sort, categorize, and pack all of the clothing he was bringing. They would be staying in Texas for a couple of weeks, after all. The suit and shoes Penny had purchased for him he packed with the utmost care.

He also packed Penny's clothes for her. He had been horrified when he saw how she had simply thrown everything into a jumbled pile in her suitcase. Of course, she had put the dress he had bought in it proper garment bag, but the rest of her clothes…

Every time he thought about it he had to suppress a shudder.

He felt lucky to have her in his life, but he was also sure that it was a good thing Penny had him to keep her on a clean, organized track.

. . .

Penny was more than sure that she loved Sheldon, but for the last week or so he had been driving her up the wall.

She had never met anyone who had to plan a trip down to the smallest detail. Smallest? More like microscopic. He had even worked out a bowel movement schedule for the train ride. Hell, he had contingency plans for his contingency plans.

Rather than duct tape his mouth or tie him to a chair Junior Rodeo style, she decided to just roll with the punches. Well, within reason anyway. He was really excited about this trip, and she wasn't about to bring him down.

She even let him pack her clothes when he nearly had a conniption at the sight of her suitcase.

She couldn't help but chuckle every time she thought about it.

Even with all of his hang-ups, he was still just Sheldon. He drove her crazy, but he was more than adorable when he wanted to be. She was grateful that she was with him. She'd never been with anyone who treated her like she was someone worth cherishing.

Although, he was also lucky that he had her. She got him to open up more and indulge his emotional side. She figured it was good to have a healthy balance of Whackadoodle and sweetness.

. . .

The day finally came for them to leave. Sheldon was so excited that he hadn't really slept the night before. He was seeing his MeeMaw! He was riding the train! Best of all, he was going to have Penny by his side. He couldn't remember the last time he had looked forward to an event with such excitement, which was saying something for him.

Leonard volunteered to drive them to the train station and Howard and Raj insisted on coming along. Rather than subject Penny to the incessant come-ons and double entendres that a thirty minute car-ride with Wolowitz guaranteed, he willingly gave up his spot in the front to sit with her and Raj in the back.

She was quiet for most of the ride there, but Sheldon had gotten much better at reading social cues of late and she appeared to be just as excited as he was. At least, he hoped so.

. . .

Penny was more than excited, but she couldn't help feeling a little nervous too. She hadn't really slept much the night before because of it. In less than thirty-six hours, she would be meeting Sheldon's MeeMaw. Sure, she already knew his mother and sister and they both seemed to like her. She wasn't overly worried about meeting Sheldon's brother either (in fact she was really curious as to what he would be like). But MeeMaw? MeeMaw was the big leagues. Penny knew that his grandmother was the most important person in Sheldon's life. What if they didn't get along?

She looked over and up at Sheldon, who was practically bouncing in his seat and looking out of the window with a wide, excited grin on his face.

She felt some of her nerves disappear. Sheldon was relaxed and happy, so why shouldn't she be? They were going to Texas to have fun. It wasn't like he was taking her as his bride-to-be or anything.

Penny blushed at the thought, partly in pleasure. She couldn't help thinking how wonderful that would be.

Shaking her silly thoughts out of her head, she relaxed against Sheldon's side and dozed until they got to the train station.

. . .

The guys stayed with them until it was time to board. When the call came, Penny and Sheldon stood from the bench they had been sitting on and said their goodbyes. When they got to Raj, he burst into joyful tears and seized them both in a big hug. Penny kissed his cheek and Sheldon awkwardly patted his back, muttering his typical "There there." Penny hugged Leonard and shook Howard's hand while Sheldon murmured his quiet goodbyes.

They gave the conductor their tickets and he showed them to their compartment. On the way they passed through two dining cars—one casual, one formal—and what Penny could only call a parlor car. It was like a living room on wheels.

Their compartment wasn't quite as big as she had pictured, but it still seemed pretty comfortable. There were two long seats facing each other. One had a luggage rack over it where Sheldon put their suitcases, Penny's purse, and his messenger bag. The other seat had a pull-down bunk over it. It was the only bed. Penny decided to worry about that later.

There was a tiny attached bathroom with a sink, toilet, and showerhead. After the conductor showed them how to use it and Sheldon vowed that he would only freshen up in the sink—the idea of showering over the toilet was horrifying—they settled in and the train began to move.

At the first lurch, Sheldon let out an excited "Whee!" and Penny giggled enthusiastically. He was looking out of the large window at the passing scenery like a kid in a candy store. Penny loved it when his eyes lit up like that.

He seemed to feel her stare because after a moment he turned to look at her.

"Penny, I have often found it most beneficial to watch the landscape as it approaches. Otherwise, you may become susceptible to motion sickness."

It only took her a second to translate that.

"Sweetie, would you like me to sit next to you?"

He blushed a little but smiled.

"Yes Penny. Very much so."

She got up and settled herself in next to him, curling into his side. He put an arm around her, drawing her closer, and relaxed against her.

They watched the landscape pass them by in quiet comfort. After a while, the clacking of the wheels lulled them to sleep.

. . .

Sheldon came to a couple of hours later. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering why he felt so warm and how he had gotten a slight crick in his neck.

Then he remembered: Penny.

He looked down at her. She was still fast asleep. There was a gentle little smile on her face and she was snoring softly. Apparently, she hadn't taken his advice and seen a doctor about it. Perhaps when they got back to Pasadena he could convince her to go.

He yawned widely and stretched his legs a bit, never taking his eyes off of the woman next to him. She really was remarkable. There he was, one of the leading scientific minds in his field, if not the globe, with a woman whose eyes glazed over every time he attempted to explain his work to her. What was remarkable was that he found that this mattered not at all. He had an intelligence quotient that could not be measured by any test, but this woman baffled him and managed to push his buttons on an almost daily basis. It was utterly fascinating.

He felt an immense sense of respect for her as well. She never apologized for who she was. She was just Penny. Take it or leave it. She also accepted him for exactly who he was, no questions asked. She may have mocked his neuroses now and again, but she had never done so maliciously. She let him just be Sheldon. He found immeasurable comfort in that.

Taking pains not to disturb her, he stretched his arm, reaching back and up onto the luggage rack. He pulled down his bag and extracted the book he had brought along for the journey: _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_.

He began reading with relish. It was one of his favorite stories and would certainly keep him occupied until Penny woke up.

. . .

When Penny opened her eyes soon after, Sheldon was deeply immersed in whatever it was that he was reading.

"Watcha got there, sweetie?" she asked, voice heavy with sleep.

Sheldon jumped a bit.

"I hadn't realized you were awake," he said, closing his book. "It's _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_."

"Tolkien's or Borroff's translation?" she asked, feeling very smug.

"Borroff. It's by far the best," he said, quirking an eyebrow. "I know you like Arthurian legend, but I must say I'm impressed with your knowledge Penny!"

She winked up at him.

"Well, if it's something you love, then I make a point to learn more about it, even though I know I'll never totally understand some of it. Especially the string theory stuff. Besides, I've noticed you doing the same for me," she said.

"I hope you are enjoying your studies more than I am 'Project Runway.'" He quipped.

Penny laughed out loud at that.

"Yes, very much," she planted a quick kiss on his lips before standing and stretching.

Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Lunch time, I think," Sheldon said, standing and taking her hand. "What do you say to getting something from the casual dining car and bringing it back here? I packed my DVD player after I caught you sneaking movies into my bag."

Penny fell into step beside him as they navigated their way through the car.

"So glad you took that hint, sweetie!"

. . .

They grabbed a couple of sandwiches, some chips, and a few bottles of iced tea before returning to their compartment with their stash.

Sheldon took out his portable DVD player and then looked through his bag to see what movies Penny had smuggled in.

" 'Beauty and the Beast,' 'Finding Nemo,' and 'Lilo and Stitch,'" he read off. The only one he had seen before was 'Finding Nemo.' He didn't much feel like seeing it again. It was entirely illogical, but seeing the father-son reunion at the end of the film always left him a blubbering mess.

"Penny, my only stipulation is that we do not watch 'Finding Nemo,'" he said quietly.

Her eyes widened and she froze, mid-bite into her sandwich.

"Honey, I swear I thought I had grabbed 'Aladdin!' I'm sorry. Of course we don't have to watch 'Finding Nemo.'"

"Thank you Penny."

She patted his knee.

"Which is your favorite? I haven't seen either of the other two so I have no preference."

"Definitely 'Beauty and the Beast!'"

Sheldon filed that tidbit away for future reference, then set everything up and pushed play.

They tucked into their meal and ate in companionable silence, occasionally commenting on the film. It was moments like these that Sheldon really enjoyed. Just being quiet with Penny was enough to make him content.

Just as the Beast and Belle were beginning their dance, Penny put down her tea and asked "So have you decided which song you want to dance with MeeMaw to?"

"Yes. It's going to be 'As Time Goes By' from 'Casablanca.'"

Penny sighed.

"That's such a lovely choice," she said, taking his hand and interlacing her fingers with his.

It never ceased to amaze him, how tiny her hands appeared when she did that.

"Any particular reason you chose that one?"

"Yes," he answered, voice soft. "MeeMaw and Papa went to see that film on their first date, and they danced to that song at their wedding. It just seemed so…right," he finished, shrugging. He wasn't sure as to how those parameters made it the perfect song choice, but he knew it would make his grandmother very happy.

"Sweetie, that's lovely. I'm sure MeeMaw's going to be thrilled."

He gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I can't wait for you to meet her Penny."

Her smile faltered a bit. He felt a stab of uncertainty. Was Penny not looking forward to it?

"What's wrong Penny? Are you worried about something?"

She bit her lip, and then said "Well, yeah, a little."

"What is it?"

"Do you think MeeMaw is going to like me?" she asked, her voice very small.

Sheldon felt all of his unease evaporate. He put his free hand under her chin and raised it until her face was nearly level with his. Lord, but her eyes were so green just then.

"Penny," he said in the tone he reserved for when she was being nonsensical, "you mean everything to me. There is no way that MeeMaw will fail to notice that. She is going to love you, trust me," he said, running his thumb across her lower lip.

Her response came in the form of pink cheeks and a bright, relieved smile.

"I…I really mean that much to you?"

His face was perfectly serious.

"Yes."

The rest of the movie passed by him unnoticed. He was sure that the ending must have been a happy one, but he didn't much care. He was too busy kissing Penny to pay attention to anything else.

. . .

Penny slipped into her favorite dress—the red one with the flowers on it—and ran a hand through her loose waves, smoothing her hair a bit.

She stepped out of their compartment and into the passage, where Sheldon was already waiting. In his plaid suit. Their eyes crinkled in silent laughter as they drank in each other's appearance.

"We certainly are a colorful sight!" Penny said, laughing.

"We could probably land a plane or two," Sheldon returned.

"Oh? Is that a joke, Dr. Cooper?" Penny said, pretending to be surprised.

Sheldon glared good naturedly and she laughed harder.

They made their way to the parlor car, where there were already several couples dancing. The car doubled as a little dance hall, and tonight was "Big Band Night." Sheldon really did plan for everything.

Penny stopped them just before they went in, placing her hands on Sheldon's shoulders.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, sweetie pie?"

Sheldon nodded firmly.

"Absolutely. Better to practice dancing in public before the big day. I don't want to embarrass MeeMaw."

"Honey, you're a crackerjack dancer! Trust me, you won't be embarrassing anyone," Penny said, taking his hand and leading the way to the makeshift dance floor.

. . .

They danced for hours. Penny felt so proud of Sheldon. He didn't miss a step! He even got a few admiring looks from some of the other couples. One lady had come up to them, telling them that they both "really knew how to cut a rug."

Sheldon was ready. Penny had taught him everything he needed to know. She had every confidence that he was going to make MeeMaw very proud.

. . .

By the time they got back to their little sleeper, they were both so tired that they just changed into their pajamas in front of each other. Penny noted with a touch of amusement that Sheldon still preferred briefs and Sheldon tried not to stare too avidly at Penny. He knew she wouldn't really mind, but it just felt impolite to be ogling her when she was just trying to get ready for bed.

They both seemed to remember at the same moment: there was only _one _bed.

Sheldon turned around and pulled the bunk down, fluffing the pillows and turning down the sheets. Penny reached up and pulled one of the pillows down, putting it at one end of the opposite seat.

"Penny?"

She turned to look back at Sheldon. He was pink in the cheeks and looked confused.

"I know how crazy you are about lumbar support, so I just assumed you'd want the bed," she explained.

"I do," he said.

She nodded and reached past him to take one of the blankets down from the bunk. Sheldon placed a hand on her wrist.

"I would also not be averse to sharing it with you," he whispered.

At her look of surprise, he hastened to explain.

"I don't express that wish with any idea of seducing you Penny. I respect you more than to actually suggest that our first time be in a strange bed on a train."

She reached up and patted his cheek tenderly.

"I know. So you just wanna cuddle tonight?"

He nodded.

"You're sure you won't mind my cold feet?"

Sheldon smiled sweetly and pulled a pair of thermal socks from one of the pockets on his pajama top.

"I've already prepared for that."

She took the socks and swatted him gently on the chest before climbing up into the bunk and putting them on.

Sheldon followed and they both slipped beneath the covers. He pulled her close and she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, one hand on his chest.

"You know your arms are gonna go numb this way," she warned, yawning hugely.

"I know."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Her eyes were already closing.

"Goodnight Penny," he murmured, his own eyelids feeling very heavy.

"Night, Moon Pie."

He was too far gone to scold her. They both slipped into a deep sleep within a couple of minutes. The last conscious thought Sheldon had was that he liked the feel of her heart beating against his.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I found out that Sheldon's MeeMaw is his maternal grandmother after I had already sort of fleshed out his Papa Cooper as being his paternal grandfather, so I am apologizing in advance for what is now error! This way, I had Papa Cooper named George, Sheldon's dad named George, and Sheldon's elder brother named George.

This chapter is just a little family time before MeeMaw's big day! It's definitely longer than the others!

Many thanks to everyone for their very kind reviews and comments! Feedback absolutely makes my day! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

**Lesson Five****: Baby It's Cold Outside**

They woke up early the next morning. Well, Sheldon woke up early and then risked his life by rousing Penny. He considered himself lucky: she had only growled menacingly before opening her eyes and remembering where she was.

"Did I hurt you sweetie?" she croaked.

"Not at all. You growled, so I was just a little nervous. No lasting harm done."

He spared her having to experience his morning breath by kissing her forehead. She smiled at him warmly and then they got up so they could freshen up and prepare for the day. They would be arriving at their destination in less than two hours and Sheldon needed to disinfect the bathroom sink before he could use it to wash up.

. . .

The train station wasn't really that busy when they got there. It was a Wednesday morning, so there weren't too many other travelers. Sheldon handled their suitcases while Penny carried her purse and his messenger bag. Through the windows, they could see what looked like Sheldon's whole family waiting for them.

"Oh, goody! It looks like even MeeMaw came!" Sheldon said, very excited.

Penny paused on the steps, her nerves of the day before returning in full force.

Sheldon shifted their luggage around and took her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. In front of everyone. Penny saw Missy high-five Mrs. Cooper and did her best to stifle a small laugh.

Sheldon was looking at her with inquiring eyes.

"I'm good, honey. Thanks," she said sweetly, kissing his cheek.

Sheldon's mom actually cheered.

They walked over to the eagerly awaiting group, and introductions were made.

"Penny, you remember Missy and my mother."

"It's so good to see both of you again," she said, giving them each a hug.

Mrs. Cooper nearly crushed the air out of her, she hugged Penny so hard.

"Oh darlin', I never thought I'd be seeing you this way, but Sweet Jesus am I happy! Don't tell me prayer doesn't work!"

Penny laughed. She really did like Sheldon's mom.

Next came someone Penny hadn't seen before. He looked sort of like Sheldon, except somewhat shorter (still taller than her though), broader and with brown eyes. The smile, however, was very much the same.

"Penny, this is my brother, George."

"It's very nice to meet you!" she said, holding out an uncertain hand. She wasn't sure if he was as reserved about touching new people as Sheldon was.

George shook his head.

"No missy, you put that hand away. Around here, we hug!" he said, smiling brightly and scooping her up in a great big bear hug. It was sort of like hugging a big, beefy version of Sheldon.

She patted his back, laughing.

"Good! I'm always up for a hug!"

George set her back down on her feet and Sheldon came up beside her as she turned to face the only person left: MeeMaw.

For someone who would be seventy years old in a couple of days, MeeMaw was an absolute knockout. Her hair was the same brown as Sheldon's with just a few gray areas along her hairline, and was arranged in natural, lovely curls. Penny knew now where Sheldon got his big blue eyes from, too. MeeMaw's eyes were crinkled softly in a smile. Her face was very delicate, with just a few moderate-sized laugh lines. She was only a couple of inches shorter than Penny, but she was radiant with the liveliness of someone twice her height.

MeeMaw opened her arms and Sheldon hugged her warmly, kissing the top of her head twice.

"Oh, I've missed you so much Shelley!"

"I've missed you too, MeeMaw."

They let go of each other and Sheldon put a hand on Penny's shoulder.

"MeeMaw, I'd like you to meet Penny."

"I'm so honored to finally meet you Mrs. Cooper."

"Honey, you can just go ahead and call me MeeMaw," the older woman said, kissing Penny on the cheek. The two of them hugged. "I've been looking forward to meeting you too, dear," she said kindly.

Penny let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"See Penny, I said she'd like you!" Sheldon said, beaming fondly at the pair of them.

. . .

They all piled into George's SUV. Sheldon's mom suggested taking everyone out to breakfast, but MeeMaw demurred.

"The kids should have a chance to get settled in first," she said. "Maybe we can all go out for dinner later?"

"Dinner would be good!" Missy said. She turned to Penny. "Then maybe you can catch me up, tell me all about how your little friends are doing. Especially that adorable quiet one," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Penny guffawed. She could only imagine how Raj would react to six feet of beautiful Texan.

. . .

MeeMaw's house was wonderful. She lived in a large cottage off of a back road. She had a little rose garden and there was a swimming hole about two hundred yards away from the house that was fed by a small stream. It looked like one of those idyllic little places Penny had read about in fairy tales. Even better, inside it smelled like hot chocolate and sugar cookies.

Penny and Sheldon were placed right across the hall from each other, with Sheldon staying in his old room and Penny staying in Missy's.

Sheldon offered to unpack for both of them—he wouldn't let her help either; something about 'swirling vortexes of entropy'—so Penny went downstairs and joined MeeMaw in the kitchen for a glass of sweet tea.

"He wouldn't let you anywhere near the suitcases, would he?" MeeMaw asked, cracking a smile as Penny sat down with her at the kitchen table.

"Nope!" Penny laughed.

"It's part neurosis, part sweetness, I think," MeeMaw said.

"I think so too MeeMaw. He's a good man."

MeeMaw squeezed Penny's hand affectionately.

"_You_ must be a good woman. My Moon Pie doesn't let very many people get too close. You're the only girl he's ever brought home and as far as I can tell, the only one that's ever affected him this way."

"Thanks," Penny said, blushing.

"How did it happen, if you don't mind my asking?" MeeMaw sipped her tea. "I mean, I can see why you'd love my Shelley, but what kind of kick in the pants did you give him before he did anything about it?"

"Honestly, we _both_ got taken by surprise! I don't know when I first started to feel something more for him. When we met, I thought he was really cute, but he didn't seem interested. So, we got to be friends. He made it possible for me to get voice lessons, and he really turned my life around from then on. I got my act together, and I landed one of the leads in 'My Fair Lady.' The whole time, he and I kept getting closer. We finally realized that there was something more beneath the surface on the night of the show."

"I still can't believe he agreed to sing on stage in front of all those people!"

"Neither can I! I'll never know just what made him do it, but he was amazing," Penny gushed. "Sometimes, we got so caught up in what we were both feeling we almost forgot we were on stage," she recalled, chuckling.

MeeMaw had a wistful look on her face.

"You two remind me of when my George and I first met," she sighed. "We were so in love. Still are, you know. He may be gone, but all we had is still right here," she said, putting a hand over her heart.

Penny was smiling too, with a relaxed, happy glint in her eyes.

MeeMaw heard Sheldon finish up upstairs. He would be down in a moment. Penny couldn't hear of course. MeeMaw decided to help them along further just a bit. She was a patient woman, but she wanted to see her beloved grandson settled sometime before she turned ninety. She was more than sure that Sheldon loved this girl. She could see it in his eyes.

"Penny, do you love my grandson?"

No hesitation: "Yes. Very much."

MeeMaw heard Sheldon pause on the stairs. He had to be listening.

"Has he told you how he feels?"

"Well, he hasn't exactly said the words yet, but I know he loves me. I can see it when he looks at me, when he holds my hand or smiles at me…" She paused. "He makes me feel like I'm someone worthwhile and someone precious. I know he loves me. He doesn't have to say it. I just hope I'm good enough to love him like he deserves and that I can make him feel just as cherished."

MeeMaw was looking a little weepy.

"Oh honey, you're wonderful."

MeeMaw stood and came round to Penny's side of the table, giving her a fierce hug.

Neither of them said anything more. Neither felt that they had to.

Penny felt like some great internal shift had just happened. She felt…good, like she was home.

. . .

Sheldon wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve. He wasn't usually given to sudden bursts of tears, but Penny's words had caused a momentous swell of emotion within him. It was slightly frightening, but also exhilarating.

_Penny loves me_, he thought.

He gave a quick sniff and walked down the rest of the stairs, making sure to hit all the creaky spots so Penny would know he was coming. He was sure MeeMaw already knew he was there. He just didn't want to surprise Penny with his sudden presence, lest she find out he had heard the whole thing.

Penny deserved to hear "the words," but he didn't want to say them just yet. He wanted to make them part of the surprise that he was planning for her. Hopefully it would be a moment she wouldn't forget.

For the time being, he settled for strolling into the kitchen, taking Penny's hand, and asking her if she would like to go for a walk.

As they were heading out the back door, Sheldon glanced over his shoulder and winked slyly at MeeMaw.

. . .

Penny couldn't get over how wonderfully everything was going. Sheldon's family seemed to genuinely like her and she was having a great time. She had never seen Sheldon so relaxed and happy either.

After their walk, they went back to the house to find MeeMaw waiting at the kitchen table with a pack of playing cards. She wanted to show Penny where Sheldon's card playing skills came from. He swore it was his eidetic memory, but that didn't stop MeeMaw from completely trouncing the both of them. If they had been playing real poker, Sheldon and Penny would've gone home very broke indeed.

They all washed up after that and got ready to head out for dinner.

George picked everyone up and they all went to Sheldon's favorite barbecue place.

"This used to be my Tuesday night place before I moved away," Sheldon told her as the hostess led them to their table.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Mrs. Cooper said fondly, patting Sheldon on the cheek as she took her seat.

Penny noticed an upright piano in the corner.

"Oh sweetie look! It's almost like the night I decided to experiment on you!"

Sheldon frowned.

"What experiment?" George asked.

"She got me drunk one night and apparently my intoxicated self believes that I am a lounge singer," Sheldon quipped.

George gave a great barking laugh.

"I would've paid good money to see that," he told Penny.

"He was actually pretty good! The customers definitely had a good time that night!"

"Perhaps you would care to be the guinea pig this time?" Sheldon retorted.

"I'd like to see you both get up there," Missy said. She was grinning widely at Sheldon and her eyes had a wicked glint.

Sheldon sighed heavily.

"You're all trying to kill me, aren't you?"

They all laughed and Penny kissed him on the cheek.

. . .

Dinner was delicious. Sheldon hadn't eaten there since just before he had gone to Germany. There was nothing quite like enjoying a pulled pork sandwich in the midst of good company and lively conversation. Missy was enjoying the same meal as he was, and they grinned across the table at each other, chewing happily. It was quirky little things like that that made him enjoy being a twin.

After the meal, George and MeeMaw decided that they still had enough room for dessert, so Missy suggested that perhaps Sheldon and Penny would grace them with a little after supper entertainment.

Sheldon took a seat at the piano and played a couple of scales to warm his fingers up. Penny sat next to him on the bench and hummed along, doing warm ups of her own.

"What should we sing?" Sheldon asked quietly. He could feel everyone else staring at them.

"You really wanna duet?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

Penny paused a moment, biting her lip in thought.

"Well…it _is _July twenty fifth."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's Christmas in July silly!"

Sheldon frowned.

"Well, if you buy into that particular 'holiday,' then what Christmas song are you thinking of?"

" 'Baby It's Cold Outside!'"

"Johnny Mercer or some other bungled attempt that only ended up destroying the original?"

"Johnny Mercer, of course!"

They had both been whispering, taking pains not to let the others overhear.

From the table, MeeMaw let out a whooping laugh.

"Honey, does she have Vulcan hearing or something?"

"Where else do you think I got mine from?" he said, grinning.

Penny just shook her head and made a mental note to remember that.

. . .

Sheldon truly enjoyed singing and playing along with Penny. She would play a riff here and there while he played the melody, but he had the sheet music memorized so his fingers did most of the work. He liked the sound of their voices together especially with something like this, where they could be playful.

"I simply must go."

"But baby it's cold outside."

"This welcome has been…"

"How lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm."

"Look out the window at that storm!"

"My sister will be suspicious."

"Gosh your lips look delicious."

Sheldon moved in closer to her face.

"My brother will be there at the door."

"Waves upon a tropical shore."

He was close enough now that their lips brushed together as they sang.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."

Sheldon kissed her then, not missing a beat.

"Ooo, your lips are delicious."

"Well maybe just a cigarette more."

"Never such a blizzard before!"

Sheldon sang the last line laughingly and Penny put an arm around his waist. They finished the rest of the song and their table and the other diners in the room clapped heartily. Penny's face was glowing, cheeks still pink from their kiss of the moment before.

Yes, he definitely enjoyed playing and singing with Penny.

. . .

Penny spent most of the next day with MeeMaw while Sheldon ran some errands with George. MeeMaw's big bash would be the following day, so Penny assumed they were picking up a few last minute things. Even though it was far from being a surprise party, they wouldn't let MeeMaw plan a thing. They at least wanted to "surprise" her with a fantastic final result. If it was Penny's job to keep MeeMaw company, then she was going to be the best guest/companion she could be!

She made MeeMaw French toast for breakfast and then they went to the local bookstore to browse for a bit. MeeMaw found a really nice copy of _Pygmalion_ ("It's one of my new favorites!" she had said with a wink) and Penny ended up getting _The Dark Knight Returns_, even though she knew Sheldon already owned a copy. Besides, she figured she could go totally fangirl on hers without Sheldon worrying she would damage it like he would with his.

They went out for a light lunch and then decided to while away the rest of the afternoon at home. Penny went upstairs to get 'Lilo and Stitch' when MeeMaw suggested they watch a movie. On her way back to the living room, she noticed a large photo album on a shelf with a few other pictures.

"I hope you don't mind my curiosity, but does this have any pictures of Sheldon as a kid?" she asked MeeMaw with excitement as she joined her on the sofa.

MeeMaw gently took it from her and opened it over both of their laps.

"This book has all the pictures we ever took of Shelley during the summers he spent with us."

They went through the pages, with MeeMaw explaining the story behind each image. There were photos of Sheldon baking cookies with MeeMaw, Sheldon and Missy at the swimming hole (Sheldon of course stuck to sitting on the bank. Only Missy ever swam), Sheldon and MeeMaw enjoying a picnic in the yard, and even one of Sheldon at eight years old, standing with a man and proudly displaying a fish he had caught.

"Is that Papa Cooper?"

"Yep, that's my George. That was the only fishing trip Shelley ever enjoyed. They spent all day down at the creek, waiting patiently to catch dinner. George said they spent the whole day just talking and enjoying each other's company."

Penny looked at the man in the picture. He had Sheldon's height and facial structure. He looked sort of like an older version of his grandson, except with blonde hair and brown eyes.

MeeMaw turned the page and showed Penny a picture of a much younger George in uniform, explaining that he had fought in the Korean War. Penny gasped. It looked like a black and white photo of Sheldon!

"He was so handsome," MeeMaw said, looking wistfully at the photograph and tracing her husband's cheek with the tip of her finger. "You know, he never quite realized how handsome he really was. He'd be the first to tell you about all of his other wonderful qualities though," she laughed.

"Sheldon's the same way. Sometimes, when he's explaining something he did at work to me, he gets this glint in his eye and I can't help thinking how wonderful he looks," Penny murmured. "Of course, he sets absolutely no store by appearances."

They exchanged smiles.

"Was Sheldon really close to his grandfather as well? I mean, I know how much he adores you."

"Oh my yes. George is the one who fostered his love of science, you know. My husband taught physics at the high school and Sheldon was fascinated by what his grandpa did from a very early age."

They leafed through a couple more pages of pictures, all featuring Sheldon and Papa Cooper.

"George was the only one who ever really came close to understanding him. I mean, the rest of us all love him just as much, but he really is an enigma when you come right down to it. George though… He was on almost the same level. Those two could talk about anything. He used to tell me 'Betty, it's not that we should be trying to _understand_ the boy. What we need to do is just love him like he deserves to be loved.'"

Penny blushed, her own words of the day before echoing in her mind.

"Sheldon said the same thing after George got sick."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what happened MeeMaw?"

"Pancreatic cancer," she said, in a quiet voice. "It still baffles me to this day. There was absolutely no history of it in his family, so it really was like it came out of nowhere. He was diagnosed when Sheldon was fourteen. The doctors gave him anywhere between six months to a year. Poor Shelley was so heartbroken, but he's always been a brave boy. One day, he took my hand and he said, just the same way my George had, 'MeeMaw, we may be having a hard time understanding what's happening to Papa, but we have to be strong and treasure the time we have left with him. We have to give him all the love he deserves.'"

Penny was wiping silent tears from her cheeks.

"He died less than three months before Sheldon went off to Germany."

She cleared her throat.

"MeeMaw I'm so sorry."

"Oh no honey, don't you be sorry. My George lived a beautiful, happy life, right 'til the end."

She paused.

"That's how come I know you're the woman for Sheldon, dear. What you said yesterday…" MeeMaw shook her head. "You've got all the makings of a fine Cooper, my girl."

. . .

George and Sheldon had been busy at the mall all day. They had stopped at the record store first, then gone on to the florist to place an order. It had taken several hours before Sheldon had found and ordered the perfect arrangements, but George's enthusiasm for helping had never wavered. Sheldon had told him that he needed his help in putting together a surprise for Penny, and George had readily offered his services.

They were in the Christmas shop—it was one of those places that stayed open year-round—when George finally asked Sheldon exactly what he was up to.

"Not that I blame you for wanting to do something special for Miss Penny, but what exactly is behind all this Shelley?"

Sheldon put down the strand of golden lights that he had been examining. He looked George directly in the eye.

"I'm going to tell Penny that I'm in love with her," he said quietly.

Sheldon had seen many different expressions on his elder brother's face before. Derision, when they had both been younger and his brother had perpetually teased him. Playfulness, when the frequent noogies had begun to lose their aggressive edge. Apology, when George had extended the olive branch and swore to be a better brother to him. Affection, whenever they got together in person to "catch up." But never, ever, had he seen _this_ look, or the tears that were standing in George's eyes.

"Oh Shelley," he breathed.

Then George tackled him in a fierce hug, sending them both toppling to the floor.

"Oh you big, beautiful mind genius boy!" he cried, peppering Sheldon's face with kisses.

Sheldon shoved him off and got to his feet, holding out a hand to help George up.

"Yes, well, perhaps you will refrain from crushing my ribs until _after_ I've told her?" he huffed.

He was smiling hugely though.

George nodded and clapped him on the back.

"Now, what else do we need to get this thing off the ground without a hitch?" he asked, rubbing his hands together with a gleam in his eye.

. . .

MeeMaw had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie, so Penny shut off the DVD player and decided to make some dinner. She put a chicken in the oven to roast and then chopped up some potatoes. She tossed them in salt and olive oil before putting them into the oven once the chicken had been given the chance to cook for a while.

She read her comic book at the kitchen table while everything cooked, keeping quiet so as not to disturb MeeMaw.

MeeMaw shuffled into the kitchen just as Penny was taking everything out of the oven.

"Penny, you didn't have to make dinner!" she cried, though she actually sounded delighted. "Here, at least let me whip up some of my famous sweet tea," she said, reaching up into the cupboard and pulling down a glass pitcher. "Where's our Moon Pie? He not home yet?"

"No, he's still out and about with George," Penny said, setting the table.

"Why don't you give him a call, see if he's on his way? If not, we'll just have to keep a plate in the oven for him because this looks delicious and I'm too hungry to wait," MeeMaw winked at her.

Penny laughed and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Sheldon's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Yes, Penny?"

"What, no 'Hey Penny, I've missed you terribly all day?'" she pouted.

Sheldon sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's George. He's lost somewhere in The Christmas Loft and I need his opinion on something. Oh, no, wait, here he is. Covered in tinsel of course," Sheldon huffed.

"Is that Penny? It's Penny, right? Hi Penny!" she heard George yell.

Penny laughed.

"Tell George I say hello."

"Penny sends her greetings," Sheldon said.

"Listen sweetie, MeeMaw and I were just wondering if you were coming home soon. I made dinner," she said cajolingly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sadly you may have to eat without me. George and I still have to cash out and then bring everything back to his house."

"Alright hon, I'll make you a plate."

"Thank you, Penny."

"No problem!"

They both paused, each of them wanting to say something more. Penny didn't want to scare Sheldon by professing her undying love over the phone—_Simmer down, Penny_, she thought—so she settled for "See you soon!" and then hung up.

. . .

Sheldon ended the call and ran a hand through his hair. He had nearly told her he loved her, which would render everything he and George had done today basically moot.

He finished removing the last of the tinsel that was still covering George and they brought everything to the register. He hoped it wouldn't take too long to unload everything at George's house. He was quite famished and he hoped Penny had made her roasted potatoes. They really were very delicious.

. . .

George dropped Sheldon off and blew him a playful kiss when Sheldon turned back to wave. Sheldon scowled and George laughed as he pulled away from the property.

As soon as Sheldon was out of sight, George took up his phone and dialed Missy.

"Yes George?"

"Nice to hear your voice too, Melissa!" he snarked.

"Sorry. You know I'm as bad as Shelley is on the phone. What's up?"

"Sheldon's gonna tell Penny he loves her!"

George had to hold the phone away from his ear, as his sister was squealing loudly.

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!"

"I believe you owe me five dollars, little girl."

The excited squees stopped immediately.

"Huh? What in the world are you nattering on about?"

"Remember when Shelley first wrote MeeMaw about Penny moving in across the hall? Remember how he actually noticed she was pretty and even kind of flirted with her?"

"Yes…"

"And I said, 'Missy, I bet you five bucks that this is the girl Shelley's gonna marry someday?'"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Come on Missy! You know he doesn't take a risk like this unless he's totally serious!"

There was a quiet sob on the other end.

"You okay?"

He heard some sniffling and then the sound of his sister blowing her nose.

"I'm just so happy!" she wailed.

George laughed.

"Me too." He grinned, then:

"Hey Missy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about the five dollars."

. . .

MeeMaw was at her desk writing a letter when Sheldon came in.

"Hello!" he said brightly, kissing the top of her head and then depositing his shoes neatly in the corner.

"Hey Moon Pie! How'd it go?"

"Everything is all set! The flowers should be in next Friday, so that will be the day!"

"Wonderful."

"How was Operation: Distract Penny?"

"Oh, we had a wonderful day! I really love her, Shelley."

"So do I." He smiled. "Where is she now?"

"Upstairs napping. I've just been waiting for you to get back so I could head to your mama's house for our evening walk."

She stood and put her papers away as Sheldon fetched her a light shawl.

"There's a plate for you in the oven and some sweet tea in the fridge," she said. She kissed his cheek and headed to the door. "Your mama and I might catch a movie as well, so I won't be home for awhile."

"Alright, MeeMaw. Have a good time!" he called, heading for the kitchen.

He sat down to eat quietly so as not to disturb Penny, but then MeeMaw fired up her old pickup truck outside, causing an almighty ruckus. Sheldon grimaced at the blast, hoping it hadn't woken Penny up. She could be very scary when her sleep was disturbed.

. . .

Penny woke up to a loud rumbling. She swore under her breath about the universe conspiring against her napping, but felt much better once she opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of them and headed downstairs for a glass of water.

Sheldon was in the kitchen, enjoying his food. He put a wary arm up in front of his throat when he saw her, but relaxed when she smiled.

"Hey sweetie!" she cooed, genuinely pleased to see him.

He swallowed and pulled her down for a quick kiss.

"Hello Penny. I trust you enjoyed your nap?"

"Sure did!"

She pulled up a chair and sat by his side.

"I was hoping you'd made your potatoes," he said happily.

She reached out and playfully ruffled his hair.

"I figured."

"What would you like to do this evening?"

"Well, it _is_ Friday night… how about I whoop your butt at Super Mario after we go for a walk?"

He stood and brought his dishes to the sink.

"How about _I_ utterly destroy you at Super Mario after we go for a walk?" he shot back.

Penny laughed and went to put her shoes on.

. . .

They decided that it would take way too long if they waited to switch turns until someone got a 'Game Over,' so they switched off between each level.

Sheldon was busy getting through one of the haunted house levels and Penny was watching him sleepily. They had been playing for hours curled up at the foot of Sheldon's bed, and her eyes were starting to get tired. She was just slipping into a doze when Sheldon spoke.

"Penny, would you like to call it a night?"

Her only response was an incoherent mumble as she wrapped her arms around Sheldon's waist and buried her face in his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes." He shut off the game and put his controller carefully on the floor. "Would you like me to read to you before bed?"

Her head popped up.

"You mean I get to stay here with you?"

"I don't see why not. MeeMaw has yet to come home after all."

"Sheldon Cooper, you are a cheeky little devil when you want to be!" she said playfully.

Sheldon reached over Penny to the low book shelf on the side of the bed.

"It's been several years since I've stayed here, so I'm afraid our choices are limited. Do you like _The Little Prince_?"

"Never heard of it."

"Oh, it's just lovely! It's about this Prince who lives on a tiny planet, cultivating this persnickety rose--"

"Sweetie, why don't you just read me the story?"

"Oh goody," he breathed, collapsing back onto the bed next to her. "This is one of my favorites!"

Penny curled up with her head on his chest again. She listened as Sheldon began to talk about flowers, volcanoes, a lonely king, a fox… She always loved how rumbly his voice sounded when they were positioned this way. Her eyes were getting very heavy by the time the snake showed up and made a deal with the Prince. Her last thoughts before she slipped into sleep were that she hoped the Prince saw his rose again and that Sheldon wouldn't be too put out that she had fallen asleep on the wrong end of the bed.

. . .

Sheldon finished the story, only to notice that Penny had fallen asleep. On the wrong end of the bed. He didn't have the heart to wake her though. Or the courage, for that matter.

He smiled and brushed a stray wisp of hair from her forehead, wondering if she had stayed awake long enough to hear the end. He for one was of the firm opinion that the Little Prince found his way back home and to his beloved rose.

. . .

It was very late when MeeMaw came in. She warmed some milk in the microwave and then went upstairs to say goodnight to Sheldon, having seen that his light was still on up there.

When she stepped into his room though, he and Penny were fast asleep. One of Sheldon's favorite books was lying on top of the bedspread.

MeeMaw smiled fondly. He must have forgotten to shut off the light. She took the spare blanket out of the closet and covered them both before turning out the light and softly closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here it is! MeeMaw's party! Very sorry to keep everyone waiting, but it's the end of the semester and my workload has been very unforgiving!

I own nothing related to TBBT…or Casablanca…or anything else that might be in here!

Reviews/comments are welcome!

**Lesson Six: **** As Time Goes By**

MeeMaw was long gone by the time Penny and Sheldon woke up that morning. She had left them a note on the kitchen table telling them that she and Mrs. Cooper had gotten an early start on MeeMaw's day of pampering.

Penny made some French toast and they enjoyed a quiet breakfast.

"So what's first on today's agenda?" she asked, as Sheldon rolled up his sleeves—he had steadfastly clung to his layers, even though it was already muggy as all get out—and began to wash the dishes.

"Well, if MeeMaw left her pickup truck behind, and I'm assuming she did because the roar would've blasted us from our sleep otherwise, then we need to swing by George's first."

Penny was grinning wickedly at him.

"I am not sure how to interpret your current facial expression. I will say it's rather frightening, but beyond that it's all Mandarin to me."

"Honey, the expression is Greek."

"Oh no, I speak Greek. I can't speak a lick of proper Mandarin."

Penny swatted him with the dishrag.

"Whackadoodle."

. . .

It didn't take long to reveal the motive behind Penny's grin. She was driving the pickup. She was also much too excited about it.

She slid into the driver's seat and rubbed the steering wheel like it was a long lost friend.

"Hello lover," she cooed.

"Penny? You're really starting to unnerve me."

She turned the key in the ignition and the engine erupted into life, making a noise like a kraken bursting forth from the sea.

Penny clapped her hands in sheer delight.

"Buckle up, Moon Pie!" she crowed.

Sheldon braced himself for death.

. . .

George was waiting for them outside his house when Penny pulled up in a cloud of dust and glory. He really tried not to laugh when Penny jumped out and yelled "Ho yeah!" but he couldn't help himself.

"Been a while since you been behind the wheel of a truck, Miss Penny?"

"George, you have no idea. That was glorious!"

Sheldon's door finally creaked open and he stepped down, ashen faced and shaking like a leaf.

Penny was at his side in a second.

"Sheldon honey, are you okay?"

"Next time you get it into your head to try and kill me, just think of the potential cost to science, okay?"

She rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited about the pickup. It's almost like being home again."

His angry look softened a bit.

"I swear, I will drive very cautiously for the rest of the day."

"Very well."

He shook himself and clapped his hands together.

"Alright people, let's go!"

. . .

George helped them load everything into the truck bed and then they went to meet Missy at the church hall so they could start decorating. Penny was true to her word and didn't go an iota over thirty miles an hour.

When they got there, Missy was already outside waiting. Everyone hugged and exchanged greetings and then they got down to brass tacks.

Their mission was to make the hall up to look like Rick's Café Americain from "Casablanca."

George and Sheldon dove into their work and started setting up the tables while Missy and Penny brought the appropriate amount of chairs up from the basement. Once that was done, the girls spread out the linen table cloths and the guys put out the china. In the center of each table they placed mix CDs with a bunch of big band music on them and little plastic top hats and trumpets.

Next came the lights. Sheldon had wanted to make it look like Morocco at twilight, so they all strung up red, yellow, and orange Chinese lanterns to get the desired lighting effect. Once they were all lit up, it really did look just like Sheldon had said it would.

By then it was early afternoon, so they decided to take a quick lunch break. Missy had packed a cooler full of sandwiches and cold drinks that they gladly dug into while sitting outside in the back of the truck (Sheldon had refused to sit on the lawn).

The band showed up soon after, along with the caterer. Sheldon had hired a local jazz group who fit the bill perfectly.

Once they had double checked their work and made sure everything was to their liking, the group split up and went home to get ready for the party, with Missy giving George a ride this time.

. . .

Sheldon had a new favorite suit. Sure, it was only one color, but each piece of the ensemble was a slightly different shade and besides, it came with _spats_. He was very, very excited about the spats.

He finished buttoning up his vest and straightened his tie. Looking into the mirror over his bureau, he decided that he looked pretty good. There was just one thing missing…

His closet contained a collection of his Papa's old hats. Sheldon rummaged around the shelf and then found what he was looking for: a navy fedora with a tiny light blue feather in the band. He put it on—it fit like a glove—and turned back to face the mirror again.

Perfect.

. . .

Penny made sure her garters were firmly in place—nothing worse than a falling stocking!—then stepped into her dress.

She just had to whistle appreciatively at its reflection.

Sheldon had really good taste!

The dress fit perfectly. It was like it had been made with her in mind.

She put the finishing touches on her makeup and pulled her curls back from her face with a dark blue headband made of cloth flowers. She put her shoes on, grabbed her clutch, and she was ready to go.

. . .

Sheldon was waiting outside the door when Penny stepped out of her room. She stopped short at the sight of him and her eyes lit up with delight.

"Sheldon honey you've never looked better!"

He ducked his head and smiled.

"Thank you Penny."

He looked up and took in her appearance as well. Penny felt her skin tingle as his eyes traced her from head to toe. His eyes were so blue when he did that too. She was used to guys checking her out, but when Sheldon did it, it was…different. She knew he was taking stock of _her_, not just "the hot girl." It drove her crazy. In a good way.

She stepped forward, returning his look measure for measure and placing a hand on his chest. His heart was pounding beneath her palm.

He licked his lips.

"You look beautiful Penny."

He bent down and just ghosted his lips over hers. Penny felt a flash of desire and let out a startled breath.

"It is…unfortunate that we are not alone right now," he said against her lips.

Right on cue, MeeMaw called up the stairs to ask if they were ready.

Penny sagged against Sheldon and whispered into his ear.

"You have no idea, Moon Pie."

. . .

MeeMaw looked pretty wonderful herself. She had spent a day at the spa with Mrs. Cooper, so she was very relaxed. She was wearing the dress that she would wear whenever Papa took her out for their anniversary. It still looked brand new.

She clapped her hands happily and snapped a picture of Sheldon and Penny as they came down the stairs.

"You kids look incredible!"

"So do you MeeMaw," Penny said, giving the older woman a hug.

Sheldon kissed her cheek and then offered both women an arm.

"Ladies, I believe the time has finally come to trip the light fantastic."

. . .

The limo that George had hired to convey them all to the party pulled up in front of the church hall. They all filed out, with MeeMaw bringing up the rear. As the guest of honor, MeeMaw would be making a grand solo entrance.

The others passed through the entry and fanned out on either side. The assembled guests stood and Sheldon held the door open for MeeMaw. She stepped inside and there was a great cry of adulation, applause, and a couple of flying Stetsons. MeeMaw gave her best Queen Elizabeth wave and curtsied saucily.

Sheldon took her hand and led her to the head table with George and Mrs. Cooper following and Penny and Missy traipsing along behind them.

Dinner was a riotous affair. People kept coming up to their table to converse with MeeMaw. These encounters usually ended with MeeMaw and some old friend dissolving into gales of laughter and proposing a toast to something or other.

Penny was seated between George and Mrs. Cooper, but she kept sneaking glances over at Sheldon, who was sandwiched between Missy and MeeMaw. He caught her eye once and actually winked, sending Penny into a startled fit of giggles.

"If I didn't already think so, I'd know now for sure that you kids got it bad," Mrs. Cooper chuckled, noting their exchange.

"We're sort of obvious, aren't we?" Penny returned, grinning sheepishly.

"I think I'm in danger of getting a cavity just watching you two," George said, rubbing his jaw.

Penny punched him playfully on the arm.

. . .

Sheldon couldn't help fidgeting all through dessert. He hardly touched his cake and his left knee was bouncing so much that his leg actually hurt.

He would be giving a brief speech before asking MeeMaw for a dance. Looking out over the sea of faces that filled the hall, he calculated that there were two hundred seventy-three guests in total. It was definitely a crowd that was large enough to trample him.

He swallowed nervously.

Holy crap on a cracker.

. . .

The big moment was upon them. Penny looked down the table at Sheldon to see how he was holding up.

Uh oh.

Sheldon's face was paler than usual and he looked like he was actually sweating. He was gonna totally plotz at any second.

She stood and discreetly went over to where he was sitting, taking his hand and leading him to an alcove at the side of the room.

"Honey are you alright?"

"I don't know if I can do this Penny."

He looked very much like a nervous teenager at that moment.

Penny frowned.

"Now I know you must be a pod person because that sounds nothing like the Sheldon Cooper I know."

He looked like he was about to retort but closed his mouth when Penny placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I know the crowd is big enough to trample you, but most of the people out there are sweet old folks who love your MeeMaw. Do you honestly think there's gonna be any actual trampling tonight?"

He visibly relaxed.

"No, you're right. Of course there won't be."

She planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Besides, they'd have to get through me first."

He seized her and kissed her fiercely.

"I love you Penny."

Before she could respond, the band leader gave Sheldon the signal and Sheldon ran off to take his place on stage for his speech.

Penny put her hand to her lips, a dazed and beatific smile overtaking her face.

"I love you too Sheldon," she murmured.

. . .

Sheldon could literally have kicked himself. So much for Penny's big surprise. Instead, he had confessed his feelings while pawing her like some kind of beast. Curse his random emotional outbursts!

He stepped up to the microphone and forced himself to drop the issue for the moment. He'd make it up to Penny as soon as he could, but right now it was time for MeeMaw's big moment.

. . .

Everyone in the hall turned their attention to Sheldon. He gulped and began in as strong a voice as he could muster.

"Good evening, all."

"Hi Sheldon!" George shouted from the head table.

There were the distinct sounds of Penny swatting him on the back of his head with her purse and George's chagrined "Ouch!"

"Thank you, Penny."

There was a hearty chuckle all around.

Sheldon took a deep breath.

He could do this.

"Tonight we're here to celebrate more than just a birthday. We're here to celebrate a brilliant life; one that I'm sure will continue to blaze brightly for many more years yet to come.

"MeeMaw means so much to me, and I'm sure she means a great deal to everyone here as well. She is a shoulder to cry on, an immense source of comfort, a mother, a grandmother, and an absolute firecracker."

Sheldon smiled and there was another smattering of laughter.

"Many of us have made it through difficult times because MeeMaw was there for us, a tower of strength. I for one would never have coped so well with the bullying I faced in school, the pressures of college, or being in a foreign country at such a young age if it wasn't for the constant presence and love of my grandmother."

He paused, fighting for control of his voice and his shaking hands.

"That love never proved stronger than during the months that Papa was sick. MeeMaw practically lived at the hospital while he was there, and when he came home she made sure he never wanted for anything. She gave him all the love she could. They…they even kept up their weekly dancing ritual, right up until the end."

He cleared his throat and looked up at the head table and into MeeMaw's eyes.

"MeeMaw, Papa couldn't be here tonight, but it's a real special day for you and it wouldn't be right if you didn't get a dance."

His voice was dripping with honey and Texas.

"May I have this one?"

MeeMaw had burst into happy tears. She nodded wordlessly and stood, moving to meet Sheldon on the dance floor.

He took her trembling hand in his and put his other arm around her waist as the bond struck up "As Time Goes By."

MeeMaw cried a little harder when she recognized the song, but she smiled through her tears.

"Oh Shelley, this is perfect. Thank you."

He bent and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday MeeMaw. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Moon Pie."

They didn't say a word for the rest of the dance; they just smiled at one another.

Sheldon looked over MeeMaw's head and caught Penny's eye from where she was watching at the side of the dance floor.

"Papa would be proud," she mouthed.

Now it was Sheldon's turn to cry.

. . .

Everyone had a bit of a good cry watching Sheldon and MeeMaw dance and then the emotional part of the evening was over. It was time to be light hearted and to have fun again.

The band struck up a more lively number and Sheldon led MeeMaw into an effortless Lindy Hop.

George sidled up to where Penny was still standing on the sidelines.

"May I have this dance, my dear lady?"

She beamed up at him.

"You may!"

As it turned out, George could dance just as well as Sheldon could. She wondered why Sheldon had never bothered dancing before, since he had come from a family that was so musically inclined, so she asked George.

"Well, truth be told Shelley used to love to dance. It's ever since Papa passed twelve years ago that he's been going around telling everyone that dancing is 'hokum.' When our Daddy died, he even gave up singing, for the most part. Daddy used to love to sing and play the guitar. When he went, what was left of Sheldon's musical enthusiasm went with him."

He paused and looked down into Penny's eyes.

"All that changed when you came along, you know. All of a sudden, Shelley's letters and phone calls were all about voice lessons and 'My Fair Lady.' He loved music again. He…"

George bit his lip, stopping himself before he could blow Sheldon's secret.

Penny smiled up at him, looking radiant.

"He told me that he loves me."

She was flushed, but it wasn't unbecoming.

George was staring at her like she had twelve heads.

"He what?"

"He said he loves me."

George just continued to stare at her.

Sheldon, careful, meticulous, always had a plan Sheldon, had gotten caught up in the moment! He had actually said the hell with it and given in to his heart.

George gave a great sniff.

"Penny, I know he spoiled your surprise and all, but you just made me one very happy big brother!"

He kissed her on both cheeks and spun her around.

Now Penny was looking at him funny.

"George, what surprise are you talking about?"

Oops. Shelley was gonna kill him.

. . .

Sheldon washed his hands before exiting the restroom, intent on finding Penny to ask her for a dance.

He didn't have to look very far.

She ambushed him right outside the door, grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and kissing him furiously.

For a moment, Sheldon forgot that they were in a public place and crushed her to him, doing his best to kiss her breathless.

He only pulled away when he realized that Penny had backed him up into the wall.

"Good lord Penny, we're in a hallway!"

He meant them to be scolding, but the words came out a surprised, breathy laugh.

Penny chuckled, leaning her forehead against his and trying to catch her own breath.

"Sorry about the PDA."

She took in a great lungful of air.

"George told me what you guys were really up to yesterday, about how you heard what I said to MeeMaw and how you wanted to tell me you loved me in a really special way."

Well, now the surprise was totally ruined! He couldn't entirely fault George though, since he had started it himself.

He straightened up and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything Penny."

She looked up at him and frowned. She looked perplexed. At least, he was pretty sure that's what it was.

"Sweetie, you didn't ruin anything! What you had planned, it was beautiful! Sheldon, no one has ever really gone to any trouble for me _because_ of _me_. Usually I'm just the hot blond they get to brag about to their friends. But you?"

She shook her head.

"You treat me the way you do 'cause I'm _Penny_. I couldn't be happier that you told me love tonight, or about _how_ you told me you love me. We were just being ourselves, just being _us_. Honey, that's something special. Real special."

She kissed him softly.

"I love you too, Sheldon. So much."

He smiled his just for Penny smile.

"Penny, will you dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He led her back out into the throng, no longer caring about his "surprise." Tonight was about family and new beginnings. Besides, he could still treat Penny to a really swell time next Friday. Just because.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

This is the end of this particular story. I just want to say how much fun it's been and how much I appreciate everyone's kind words and feedback. It means a lot that you take the time to comment and to read.

To those who leave reviews when they are not signed in: I appreciate every line you leave me, you just don't hear from me because there is no "reply" button. However, I'm listening and I always look forward to hearing from all of you!

I'd like to dedicate this final chapter to BBT Is Great, for being my first ever reviewer for my first story, and for sticking around with kind and thoughtful words. Thank you!

**Lesson Seven****: Tale as Old as Time**

Penny snuck into Sheldon's room early the next morning and crawled under the covers next to him. He cracked open an eye and snaked an arm around her waist.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since you opened the door," he said, sounding groggy.

"Sorry sweetie. It's that damn Vulcan hearing that's really to blame though," she said, ruffling his hair and making him look all scruffy.

He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"Did you sleep well Penny?"

"Very. You?"

"Just as well as I usually do."

"So what's up for today?" she asked, tracing the plaid pattern of his pajama top with a fingertip.

"Church, a trip to the cemetery, and then breakfast."

"Been a while since you've visited your dad and Papa, huh?"

"That, and it's a weekly ritual around here. After Papa died, Dad and George started going every week and playing music for him, usually his favorite songs. Sometimes I would go too, but it wasn't long after that I left for Germany."

He paused a moment.

"When Dad died, I stopped going altogether, even though my visits home have been so seldom. George still keeps it up though, and the girls go with him fairly often. I think he'd be very glad if we all went this week."

"Sounds like a plan."

. . .

Penny hadn't been to church since she had left Omaha. The service was nice. It sort of felt like a Sunday morning with her parents.

She had half-expected Sheldon to be all twitchy and scoff at whatever the reverend said, but he was quiet and subdued the whole time. His calm gaze never left the man in the pulpit and his hands were folded politely in his lap.

Penny squeezed his knee affectionately.

. . .

Sheldon had been right. George was very glad to have them along.

"I'm not used to all of this wonderful company!" he said, blushing and scuffling his feet.

MeeMaw swatted him with her sun hat.

"There are only two extra people here this week, baby cakes. Quit being so dramatic!"

"Yes, MeeMaw."

"Watcha singing this week?" Missy asked, smiling fondly at her brother. He had their father's guitar with him; he was bound to pick something really good.

"The only song Daddy and Papa could ever agree on."

He struck up the opening chords to "Mr. Tambourine Man" while Missy and Mrs. Cooper clapped, clearly delighted.

George sang about as well as the rest of the family. He didn't have the greatest voice, but he could carry a pleasant tune. He also had a rich Texas twang, which Penny thought sounded really nice with what he was singing.

He got halfway through the song and then locked eyes with Sheldon. Sheldon nodded and took out the old harmonica he had stashed in his jacket pocket earlier that morning.

Sheldon took over with a harmonica riff while the rest of the family just stared.

They were thrilled, but very surprised.

It had been a long time since Sheldon had done this.

Penny was just shocked he knew what to do with a harmonica. He wasn't terrific, but what he lacked in actual talent he made up for with an excess of soul and enthusiasm.

She wasn't in a relationship with a theoretical physicist; Sheldon was secretly a Renaissance man all along.

Her smile got even wider and his family's eyes got even bigger when he took up the last verse. George, to his credit, never missed a beat as Sheldon began to sing.

"Then take me disappearin' through the smoke rings of my mind; down the foggy ruins of time; far past the frozen leaves, the haunted, frightened trees; out to the windy beach far from the twisted reach of crazy sorrow."

MeeMaw had closed her eyes against a sudden onslaught of tears.

Sheldon took her hand in his.

"Yes, to dance beneath the diamond sky with one hand waving free, silhouetted by the sea, circled by the circus sands, with all memory and fate driven deep beneath the waves. Let me forget about today until tomorrow."

George stepped up next to Sheldon and they took the last chorus together before playing each other off to the end in a frenzy of harmonica and guitar.

When they finished they both got a hug from MeeMaw and Missy.

Mrs. Cooper was looking mistily at them as well.

Penny gave her arm a small squeeze.

. . .

They all went out for a late breakfast and then decided to spend the rest of the day at Mrs. Cooper's.

Penny had been excited to see the other house that Sheldon had grown up in, wondering if it was anything like MeeMaw's. She was disappointed to find that Sheldon's childhood home no longer stood.

When his career had started to take off, the first thing he had done was to buy his parents and siblings a new house with plenty of room for all of them. He had even gotten his dad a new recliner on the occasion.

The old trailer that Sheldon had spent his earliest years in had been destroyed in a hurricane a couple of years after that.

He had been immensely grateful at the time that he had procured a more secure domicile for his loved ones.

Sheldon gave Penny the grand tour.

She was pretty impressed with the small music room just off of the parlor, but she was even more surprised when she got to Sheldon's room.

Unlike the boyish room he had at MeeMaw's house, this room seemed more like the Sheldon she had come to know and love.

There were comic books, of course, as well as little models of the solar system, an atom, and the Periodic Table. There were some physics books on the shelf over his desk, as well as some of the awards he had won in college, minus the Stevenson, which was proudly on display in his office back in Pasadena.

Unlike his room back home though, this one was scattered with pictures of his family.

"Do you mind?" Penny asked, gesturing toward a frame.

"Not at all."

Sheldon took a seat in his desk chair and watched as Penny perused the different photographs.

There was one of Sheldon and Missy on their fifth birthday. Missy, her face covered in birthday cake frosting, was kissing a very sullen looking Sheldon on the cheek. Penny laughed.

"I'll have to get a copy of this one!"

Sheldon just gave her a look that said "Not on your life!"

There was Sheldon, graduating from college, with his mom and dad on either side of him.

The last picture that Penny came to gave her pause.

It was a family portrait, probably from a professional studio.

MeeMaw and Papa Cooper were seated in the center, with Mary and George Jr. standing behind them with their hands on their shoulders, beaming. George was sitting front and center of his grandparents, with Missy and Sheldon flanking him.

Everyone looked so happy and carefree. Even Sheldon looked cautiously delighted, with a small smile playing on his lips.

Sheldon came up behind Penny and took the picture down from the shelf.

"That's a really good one, sweetie."

"This one's my favorite," he gave her a fond smile. "This was the last time we all got to take a picture like this, so I find that it has increased sentimental value."

"What do you mean?"

Sheldon took his former seat and Penny sat on the end of his bed.

"A few months after this was taken, Papa got diagnosed with his cancer. From then on, it was just a haze of all of us watching a loved one decline while loving him as much as we could and making him as comfortable as possible. Dad had always been a heavy drinker, but when Papa got sick it got worse, and Dad got mean. Mom stayed with him out of a sense of duty, but I think part of her still loved him. He spent the last ten years of his life almost always drunk."

Sheldon's eyes took on a faraway look.

"There were good days though, like Sundays. He'd sober up for really important things too, like Missy's first date, George's first gig playing at a club, and my graduation. Those days, he was almost the man he used to be."

"Things were mostly bad though, so when he got really sick, none of us were very surprised."

He looked straight into Penny's eyes now.

"Cirrhosis is a very terrible thing to see, Penny."

She squeezed his knee, her throat too thick with emotion to speak.

"I'm not sure we've ever really recovered from everything, but this time that you and I have had here feels like a step in the right direction. I'm not very good with emotional situations, but even I can feel and easement in their heartache. My family is starting to be happy again, I think."

Penny stood and kissed him on the cheek.

She settled onto his lap and they both looked at the picture he was holding for another moment.

Penny finally asked the question that had been on her mind since she had seen him sitting so quietly in church.

"Sheldon, what do you think happens to people after they pass away? Do you think your Papa and your dad still exist in some way?"

Sheldon looked down and took her hand in his, idly tracing the lines in her palm.

"The First Law of Thermodynamics states that energy under normal conditions can neither be created nor destroyed, simply transformed from one type of energy to another. The energy that invigorated my father and grandfather is present in the rest of the universe, so in a sense they are everywhere. They are just different now is all."

His voice got very soft.

"That's why it felt so good to sing today. It may sound odd, but in a way, the whole family was right there."

Penny turned his face toward hers and kissed him soundly.

"Penny, why are you crying?"

She shook her head and gave him a watery smile.

. . .

The rest of their stay passed in a blur of activity.

They went to see George perform with his band at Duke's, the club where they had a weekly gig. George and the band had a standing engagement there as well as at the family restaurant down the road. They also did weddings and other family events, which was enough for George to make a living on. He did the occasional handy man job as well.

Penny had wanted to go to the beach as well, but Sheldon could not be talked into it. Instead, he had convinced them that a day trip to Lake Conroe was in order: they were going fishing there.

The weather was perfect that day and the fish were biting.

Penny had already caught several, so she gave Sheldon the fishing pole and let him take over. He immediately got into a contest with George. Whoever caught the most didn't have to do a thing for dinner. The loser had to prepare the catch, fix supper, and clean up afterward.

Penny would have put money on Sheldon, based on the glint in his eye.

She and Mrs. Cooper went for a walk before rejoining MeeMaw and Missy to watch the boys fish. George was in the lead at the moment, having caught two fish to Sheldon's one.

Sheldon had just begun to wrestle with a suddenly-pulled pole when Penny's phone went off in her pocket.

The screen said it was her agent, Lisa.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Penny! How's it going?" chirped a bubbly voice on the other end.

Penny was reminded once more of why she loved her agent. She was always so…sunny.

"Things are great. How are you?"

"Just terrif!"

Normally, people who shortened words annoyed her, but on Lisa it was just adorable.

"Listen hon, I think I have an offer you're going to just love!"

"Do tell!"

On the dock, George had set aside his own pole and was trying to help a struggling Sheldon reel in whatever beast it was that he had on the end of his line.

"The director from your last show is putting together a huge production of 'Beauty and the Beast.' It's going to be two shows a week for three months, and he wants you to be Belle!"

There was a rushing sound in Penny's ears. This was it, this was her big break!

Grunting sounds were coming from the dock. George had seized Sheldon about the waist and was physically pulling him back from the edge, while Sheldon was still wrestling frantically with his fishing pole.

"So what do you think?"

Penny cleared her throat.

"So, when do rehearsals start?"

There was a delighted squeal on the other end of the phone.

"Penny this is so exciting!"

"I know! I can't wait to start!"

"I only have one more question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well, you guys were such a hit in 'My Fair Lady' that the director is wondering if Sheldon would be able to play the Beast."

The dock was now visibly rocking beneath Sheldon's and George's feet.

"Can I get back to you on that bit? I want to run it by Sheldon."

"Sure! Just so you know, his answer won't affect your part. You're in either way."

Now it was Penny's turn to squeal.

"Thank you so much Lisa!"

"Any time, kid."

Penny hung up and opened her mouth to tell the other ladies the good news.

Just then, the biggest catfish any of them had ever seen leaped out of the water and over the dock.

Sheldon and George stopped struggling for a moment and watched in awe as the fish passed over them in a glittering arc.

Then, almost like a scene out of a cartoon, the fish dropped back down into the water, taking the fishing pole and the slack-jawed brothers along with it.

The women leapt to their feet and ran down to the dock.

Just as Penny was about to jump in after them, the boys surfaced, gasping for air.

George pulled himself up onto the dock and then leant Sheldon a hand. They fell onto their backs, catching their breath.

"Are my boys ok?" Mrs. Cooper fretted.

George gave her an exhausted thumbs-up while Sheldon nodded.

After they had caught their breath, they sat up grinning.

"I think this means I win," Sheldon said, grinning wryly at his older brother.

"No way Shelley! That still only counts as one! You are _so_ preparing dinner."

Penny decided that it was a good moment to butt in.

"I think you're both making dinner because I just got the biggest catch of the day!"

"You weren't in on our wager Penny."

"No, but I _did_ just get offered to play Belle in a three-month run of 'Beauty and the Beast' back home!"

Penny had the breath knocked out of her when everyone jumped at her and tried to hug her at once.

George got to his feet and helped Sheldon up, leaving the ladies to coo over Penny.

"You'll gut and I'll scale Shelley."

. . .

They were sitting down to a picnic dinner of smoked fish and homemade potato salad and bread.

Even though he was outdoors and on a blanket, Sheldon was in heaven. The food was delicious, the company was good, and everyone was so excited over Penny's good news.

"There's one other thing though," Penny said, placing a hand on Sheldon's arm.

He paused with his forkful of potato salad halfway to his mouth.

"What is it?"

"This isn't going to change my position in the show, but the director liked our Eliza and Higgins so much that he's wondering if you'd be available to play the Beast." At Sheldon's dubious look, she quickly added "I know it's a huge commitment, so if you don't want to…"

"May I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course, sweetie."

Shortly thereafter, his mother asked Sheldon is he'd like to take an after-dinner walk.

Sheldon looked over at George—he had intended to help his brother clean up—but George just waved him off with a nonchalant smile.

Sheldon proffered his arm and his mother took it as they walked slowly along the shoreline.

"Are you gonna do it Shelley?"

"I'd like to. Despite my initial misgivings, I loved performing with Penny last time."

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming."

"You're right. I'd like to, but I don't want Penny to get caught in a cycle where she's only seen as part of a duo."

Mary was quiet for a beat.

"I get where you're coming from Shelley, but if you're both really strong individuals, and you are, then being part of a duo isn't going to hurt Penny's career the least little bit."

Sheldon was looking at her curiously.

"Think of it like a really good marriage. Together, you make something incredible, but you're both strong enough and amazing enough to stand on your own. You're only a duo because you choose to be; you like the collaboration; it makes you happy."

She smiled up at her son and patted his cheek.

"Now when are you going to marry this girl?"

Sheldon squawked while his mother laughed delightedly.

. . .

It was Friday night, their last one in Galveston. They'd be getting on the train back to Pasadena the following morning.

Sheldon had decided to accommodate his plans for Penny to include his family.

He and George had set up a table behind MeeMaw's house while Penny and Missy strung up the golden lights that Sheldon had purchased.

MeeMaw and Mrs. Cooper prepared a mix of everyone's favorites that included Missy and Sheldon's pulled pork, Penny's roasted potatoes, MeeMaw's Caesar salad, and Mrs. Cooper's corn chowder, and George's chocolate cake.

Just as they were about to dig into dessert, Sheldon tapped the side of his glass of root beer with his fork.

"I'd just like to say a few words."

He looked around the table at each of them in turn before finally resting his eyes on Penny and taking her hand in his.

"I am not good with open displays of emotion, but I feel that there has been a lot of love shared at this table tonight and in the last twelve days and seven hours."

He took a deep breath.

"Penny, before you came along, a lot of things in my life were broken and bruised: my family, my home…me. But just knowing you has changed my life for the better, and this time that you've been here with all of us has rekindled a lot of what we used to have, what we can still have."

There was a murmuring of approval around the table.

"I love you, Penny, and I want to have many more experiences like this one. To answer your question of the other day: I will do the show with you when we get back to Pasadena."

Penny was blubbering by this point.

"Really?"

"Yes. We make a formidable stage duo, if I do say so myself."

Mrs. Cooper clapped her hands together delightedly.

"I will always be glad for overhearing your horrible singing on the staircase that night."

Penny punched him playfully on the arm.

Sheldon raised his glass.

"To voice lessons."

The others raised their own glasses as well.

"To voice lessons!" they echoed.

. . .

It was well after midnight when Penny felt someone gently shaking her awake. She made to swat the offender away, but stopped when she heard an indignant yelp.

She bolted upright.

"Sheldon? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he said, still holding his hands up in a defensive posture. "I'm sorry I startled you, but I have a surprise."

"Sheldon, we have to be up in four hours. Can't this wait until then?"

"No."

She sighed and got out of bed. He wouldn't be surprising her with anything this late at night if it wasn't important.

"You may want to don a robe and slippers. It's chilly outside."

"Okay."

He took her hand and led her downstairs and outside.

The golden lights were still glowing, but not so brightly as to interfere with the starlight bathing the backyard. Sheldon had set up an old record player inside the gazebo.

"Sweetie, what're you up to?"

"Well, I had originally planned to tell you of my feelings this evening with an elaborate romantic gesture."

"I see," she said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

He shuffled his feet, feeling a bit sheepish.

"I figured…well, I _did_ purchase the lights and the record…"

He grinned shyly at Penny.

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"I love you," she breathed.

Sheldon put a record on. An instrumental version of "Beauty and the Beast" began to play as the couple danced on the lawn.

On the train the following morning, after a quick breakfast and some tearful goodbyes, Sheldon would be thinking about the speech he had made at dinner that night.

He would repeat his toast to voice lessons in six months' time when he asked Penny to move in with him.

It would also be what he toasted to at their engagement party the following year.

For the moment though, he simply enjoyed the feeling of having Penny in his arms as they swayed together beneath the twinkling lights.

The End

Bonus Author's Note: I thought it would be fun to put together a playlist for this fic, so here you are. I hope you enjoy these songs as much as I have!

"My Fair Sheldon"

1. "Merry-go-round of Life," Joe Hisaishi

2. "Embassy Waltz," "My Fair Lady" Soundtrack

3. "Sing, Sing, Sing," "Swing Kids" Soundtrack

4. "Dancing Cheek to Cheek," Frank Sinatra

5. "Mr. Zoot Suit," The Flying Neutrinos

6. "Baby It's Cold Outside," Johnny Mercer and Margaret Whiting

7. "As Time Goes By," "Casablanca" Soundtrack

8. "Mr. Tambourine Man," Bob Dylan

9. "Beauty and the Beast," piano version

Bonus tracks:

"My Heart Stood Still," Ella Fitzgerald

"Something's Gotta Give," Pat Suzuki

"You Came a Long Way from St. Louis," Will Bradley and Ray McKinley

"I've Told Every Little Star," Freddy Martin and Merv Griffin

.


End file.
